Love concurs all demons REWRITTEN
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: COMPLETE Hitomi has become a vampire she longs to have Van with her but she doesn't wont him to know what she has become will there love beable to concur this demon? or will Hitomi curse kill there love forever? read and find out. CH8
1. Default Chapter

I don't own vision of Escafowne. Two years have past sense Hitomi return to earth. This might not be a long story Hitomi, Van, and Merle, 17 Allen, mid twenties, Xerxes unknown.  
  
Hitomi was taking her evening jog her short hair bounced as she jogged, the sun was just setting the sky was filled with red and orange darkness soon followed. Hitomi turned back she was running though the park when it happened.  
  
A man grabbed Hitomi felt a pain in her neck. She could fell the blood slowly leaving her body her heart beating slower and slower until it could barely beat at all. The vampire cut his wrist put it up to her mouth to drink using the little strength Hitomi had left to pull her head away. The vampire became enraged deepened his cut letting his blood flow freely, pulled Hitomi up by the hair putting his wrist to her throat forcing the blood down Hitomi's throat.  
  
Hitomi passed out over the next five hours she could fell the vampire blood taking over. Hitomi awoke in a large dark room, it was beautiful, a queen sized bed and painting of sunny days, but it was all so dark and scary. Hitomi ran from the house into the unforgiving night she ran though the street which ones held the lives of so many people.  
  
Hitomi stopped at the window of a shop she couldn't see her self she continued to run she found her self in a dark forest. Hitomi finely fell her legs couldn't run anymore  
  
"What am I going to do?" she said in a whisper.  
  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? She yelled.  
  
She looked ahead a figure was walking toward her, as the figure came closer Hitomi could see it was her grandmother.  
  
"Hitomi you know what you are. I'm sorry, but there is away that you could live in the sunlight and not have to drink blood."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your pendant. But you must learn your powers first."  
  
"That means I must go back to that vampire."  
  
"Yes." Said her grandmother  
  
(Sigh) Hitomi got up.  
  
"Thanks grandma."  
  
Hitomi turned and left.  
  
"Everything will be allright Hitomi," her grandmother yelled after her then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Hitomi never noticed what a beautiful house the vampire had it looked like a castle.  
  
"You shouldn't have left not knowing your powers."  
  
The vampire was sitting the dark living room.  
  
"Why should I care what you think I don't even know your name."  
  
"Your right. I'm Xerxes and you are?"  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"Well Hitomi well shell teach you your powers tomorrow now you must rest drink this."  
  
He gave her a large glass of a red liquid Hitomi knew it was blood, all Hitomi wonted to do was rip his head off but where would that get her? She took the blood drank it then went to her room.  
  
(Next night)  
  
"Ready to learn your powers young one?"  
  
Hitomi snorted.  
  
"Still mad at me young one?"  
  
"Of course not Xerxes you just killed me and changed me into the undead, everything is just fine!" Hitomi was yelling now.  
  
"If you ever wont to learn your powers I sagest you come with me." Said Xerxes passing by her  
  
Xerxes left the house with Hitomi following grumbling He stopped suddenly.  
  
"Lesson one Hitomi Vampires have excellent hearing and cent of smell." Hitomi stopped grumbling.  
  
They continued until Main Street, Xerxes grabbed Hitomi's wrist and pulled her beside him.  
  
"Much beter. Lesson two forget wooden stakes, crosses, garlic, and coffins they don't do anything all though we can't live in sunlight and can't see our selves in a reflection. The only way to kill our kind is to cut off it's head with sword made out of silver and take out it's heart even though we are undead our heart remains as if we were living.  
  
Lesson three, humans are a gullible breed that's why there are so many vampire movies because they think it's not real it allows us to pick victims with ease. Think about it if a human were to go the police saying a vampire was in town killing people they'll think he's nuts. Now lets teach you to hunt."  
  
Hitomi hated the idea of hunting someone.  
  
"Perfect." Said Xerxes.  
  
On the left side of the street was a twenty or so year old man standing over the hood of his car trying to fix it?  
  
"Now go over there and let the hunger in you take over."  
  
Hitomi slowly walked over thinking over and over  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Need any help?" now asking  
  
"No, if you have a phone?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Hitomi couldn't take it anymore she grabbed the man bite into his neck taking her fill she released breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow." She said  
  
"It's allways like that the first time." Said Xerxes.  
  
Who was now standing beside her.  
  
"Your first real feed. I'm so proud. Now we shell teach you to fight Hitomi."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No in the basement of our home."  
  
(Basement)  
  
Over the next six hours Hitomi learned how to hold a sword and blocking, she became rather fond of a Japanese katana it has a simple black handle.  
  
"Vary good Hitomi, you were meant to be a vampire."  
  
Hitomi only snorted "I wasn't meant to be a vampire but with Van, not this undead creep." She thought  
  
"We continue the rest of your training tomorrow its daylight Hitomi, now go get some rest." Said Xerxes.  
  
(Hitomi's room)  
  
Hitomi lay in bed thinking of Van and of how much she hated Xerxes in every way she could think of. She dissuaded that when she returned to Gaea she would not want Van to know what she has become because of the jackass. Hitomi turned over and fell asleep all she could dream about was Van holding her everything being all right, but when she awoke she knew it was just a dream and the nightmare she was living for the past few days was real.  
  
(Down stares)  
  
"Sleeping beauty awakes."  
  
Hitomi only growled at Xerxes.  
  
"Now we shell go hunting"  
  
(2ed avenue)  
  
"There are two perfect victims."  
  
There walking along was a man with blond hair, blue shirt and gray pants, an another man with red hair, blue shirt and blue pants. Xerxes walked up to the people followed by Hitomi.  
  
"Could you tell me where Second Avenue is?" asked Xerxes  
  
"Your on It." said the man  
  
"Really?" said Xerxes  
  
Grabbed the man bit into the man letting a little blood flow down the mans neck. The woman couldn't move paralyzed by fear. Hitomi not knowing what she was doing grabbed the woman and bite into her neck realizing the woman Hitomi realized what she had done. Hitomi was disgusted with her self.  
  
"You're getting beter Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi looked at Xerxes, then left for the house she cried her self to sleep. The next evening she dissuaded that she will never go hunting with Xerxes again.  
  
(Down stares)  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Xerxes  
  
"Hunting, I want to try it by my self." said Hitomi  
  
"Very well."  
  
Hitomi was not going to hunt someone she went to the blood bank. A few hours later she returned, ready to take on anything.  
  
"Good you've returned now we can start." Said Xerxes  
  
"Start what?" asked Hitomi  
  
"The rest of your training, Come with me."  
  
In the basement Xerxes stood a few feet from Hitomi.  
  
"Lesson four, Hitomi we shall teach you how to changed into a bat or a wolf. To do this you must picture your self as one of the animals now try."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and pictured her self as a wolf when she opened her eyes she had turned into a gray and black wolf.  
  
"Vary good now try a bat."  
  
Hitomi shut her eyes pictured her self as a bat when her opened then she changed from a wolf to a black bat.  
  
"Now to changed back Hitomi just picture your self." said Xerxes  
  
Hitomi pictured her self then changed back.  
  
"Now Hypnotism for this we must go to the park."  
  
(Park)  
  
"See that girl there Hitomi?"  
  
A small girl about twenty or so walked through the park  
  
"Now look at the girl an think of what you wont her to do for example. Stop!" Xerxes said  
  
The girl stopped  
  
"You try."  
  
Hitomi stepped forward she starred at the girl and said.  
  
"Raise your left arm."  
  
The girl raised her left arm to Hitomi's amazement. Hitomi had now learned the powers of the Vampire but she still needed to learn how to fight. Over the next weeks all Hitomi did besides eating was train she became extremely good beter then Van ,Allen and Xerxes. Hitomi was going to leave this place but she will be forced to live a nightmare for eternity.  
  
"But I can live in the sunlight again." Thought Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi dressed in all black with a black cape hood covering her face and her Katana under her cape. It was around nine o'clock when Hitomi reach her old schools track field the place where she met Van for the first time. She stood in the Center.  
  
"I beter go before I start to cry or Xerxes starts looking for me. I wish to return to Gaea." Said Hitomi  
  
A blue beam of light lifted Hitomi to Gaea the place her longed for when she was alive now all most dreaded to return to.  
  
Hitomi was on a path it looked to be around 9 o'clock. she smelled home cooked meals and fires to the south. She walked toward the smells wondering which town she'll come upon.  
  
"Good thing I drank before I came." thought Hitomi  
  
It wasn't a small town Hitomi came upon it was a city it was Fanelia. Now Hitomi wont have to hunt anymore all she had to do was get her pendant .  
  
  
  
(Well that is my first chapter. I like beter then the last chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Please review) 


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Escafowne. I might not make this a long story.  
  
Hitomi was able to sneak past the guards at the gates she ran into an ally changed into a bat, flew over the city strait to the palace. Hitomi found Van in his study looking over map she sat on the windowsill of large window. Hitomi's heart was crushed at the sight of Van he was so handsome with his black hair and brown eyes warring his red shirt and brown pants. tears came to her bat eyes she changed back to her human form reached for her katana and put her hood up.  
  
She jumped from the windowsill and kicked Van in the head gently he stumbled back into a bookcase making a loud crash. Van shook his head a little as he got up he looked at his attacker she was dressed in all black and a hood covering half her face she was very pale. She pushed Van's desk to the door blocking it.  
  
"Give me the pendant?" She said in a dark voice.  
  
"No. Hitomi hasn't contacted me in weeks I know you know where Hitomi is tell me?" He demanded.  
  
"I Know where Hitomi is, I know that she is on Gaea and I know that she longs to have you hold her. Now give me the pendant? I don't wont to hert you," said the figure.  
  
"Over my dead body." Said Van taking a sword from a display.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Hitomi pulled out her katana from under her cape. Van charged her she blocked easily she could fill his breath worm her cold skin smell his hair it was agony for her to fight Van. She knocked his sword out his hand tripping him Hitomi put the tip of her katana to his neck. She saw the gold chain that held her pendant. Hitomi picked up the chain with her katana removing her pendant from Van's neck she put the pendant in her hand and turn to leave.  
  
"What have you done with Hitomi?" asked Van  
  
She turns to face him and said. "You have no idea the agony Hitomi is going through right now." Then turn and jumped out the window. Van brought his wings to fallow her but when he reached the window he saw nothing.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Van screamed Van heard a whisper on the wind. "I'm sorry Van I have to do this." Said the whisper. "Hitomi?" Van whispered.  
  
Not a moment later the guards bashed in. "You highness are you all right?" asked a guard. "Yea." Said Van still starring out the window. "Could it be you Hitomi? She needs me. That woman in black knows where Hitomi is and I'm going to find out." Thought Van. In raged at the thought of his Hitomi being held prisoner.  
  
Hitomi ran through the empty streets trying with all her might to out ran what she had just done she had attacked the love of her life her reason for living how could she do such a thing? It had started to rain buckets the wind removing her hood showing her face Hitomi was getting soaked to the bone but she didn't care the rain seemed to symbolize her filling's. She couldn't go home to earth she had all really been dubbed as a missing person and if she were to just show up saying "I'm Home" it would raise too many questions.  
  
Finely she finely stopped just outside the city couldn't run anymore she cursed Xerxes for forcing her to do this. She fell to her knees and cried when she herd people talking in the distance's thanks to her vampire hearing Hitomi jumped into a tree.  
  
"Remember King Van wont's her alive." Said someone.  
  
"Van sent soldiers after me, and why shouldn't he? I did attack him after all but why didn't come too?" Thought Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi waited for them too pass before getting out if the tree. Hitomi went north hoping to find a small village she could hide away in. the next day she felt the sun she allmost forgot what it felt like. When she was walking along the path with her hood up to make sure no recognized her. As if on command a white horse came walking down the road and the rider was Allen. "Why me?" Hitomi thought. She hoped he would ride on by and not notice her but no Allen remained the playboy she remembered.  
  
"Good afternoon my lady." Said Allen sitting atop his horse  
  
"Hello." Said Hitomi.  
  
"What is a lady such as your self walking alone on the dangerous path?"  
  
"I'm heading to the next town to see my grandmother. I must get going my grandmother will be worried" She lied praying he'll buy it.  
  
"And where are you headed?"  
  
"To Fanelia the king summoned me a few day's ago."  
  
"Than I shell not delay you any longer."  
  
"Good day Miss." Said Allen riding off.  
  
"Thank god he bought It.," thought Hitomi.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Your highness Allen Schezar has arrived." Said a guard at the door.  
  
"Thank you send him in."  
  
"Greetings Van."  
  
"Allen the first reason I sent for you was I wont to ask you for your help but now I need your help for another reason."  
  
"What Van?"  
  
"Last night I was attacked by a woman in black and she stole Hitomi's pendant I believe she or someone she works for has kidnapped Hitomi and I ask you for your help in finding her."  
  
"This woman you speak of did she ware a hood over her face?" asked Allen an image of the woman he meet on the road flashed in his mind.  
  
"Yes have you seen her?" asked Van with anger and hope in his eyes  
  
"Yes heading north she told me she was heading to the next town if we hurry we might catch her."  
  
"Guards get the horse we're heading north." Van yelled  
  
Moments later Van and Allen were riding north they searched and searched with no sign of the lady in black finely after hours of searching. Van and Allen gave up and headed back to Fanelia images of Hitomi chained to a wall in some dark cell ran through his mind it killed Van to think of Hitomi like that. Weeks past Van sent soldiers to continue the search Allen returned to Asturia. Hitomi thought that Allen would tell Van that she heading north when she came to a fork in the road she went east. She found a nice little farmhouse far enough away from Fanelia so Van wouldn't find her but close enough so she could keep an eye on him. Even though she couldn't be with Van she would watch over him.  
  
Hitomi stood at her window looking toward Fanelia the Mystic Moon hanging over the wonderful city shining beautifully. Hitomi had a felling that evil was coming an evil that she knew when a blue light distended from the sky. Hitomi knew who was coming all of her fears started coming back and bigger then ever but what scared her most was Van running there looking for her and finding Xerxes Hitomi turned into a wolf and tore off toward the light.  
  
As Hitomi feared Van had seen the light and was now running toward it. As Van reaches the field he finds nothing few footprints in the grass but that's all. Hitomi arrived a few minuets after Van relived he wasn't dead or being sucked on. Suddenly the hairs on Hitomi neck stood up she sensed Xerxes. He was close very close she looked around the trees for him he was sitting in the top of one starring at Van, Hitomi knew exactly what he was thinking she had to do something she changed back to her human form.  
  
"Van?" She whispered  
  
"Hitomi?" Van said.  
  
"I'm over here Van please hurry I'm in Fanelia come quick Van." She said.  
  
Van turned his horse and ran down the road as fast as he can. Hitomi looked back at Xerxes but he was gone to Fanelia to get lunch if you will. Hitomi try's to follow Xerxes but loses him is fog Hitomi runs to Fanelia to stop Xerxes she will not let the people she's love be killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I did it do you have any idea how long this took me? But I'm lost now I have no idea what to do next? If any of you have idea's please tell me. I know it's short. 


	3. chapter 3

I'm back thanks to a wonderful reviewer named Kat thank you. There is mild language in this chapter  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi ran through the forest toward Fanelia praying she'll able to stop Xerxes the short time she lived with Xerxes she learned that he loves death the way he treated his pray shows that even though she don't hunt anymore she know evil when she see it. Hitomi reached Fanelia with in twenty minuets, luckily she was wearing her lady in black outfit with her katana. "I guess I must have subconsciously sense his coming that's why I'm wearing this. I am getting powerful." Thought Hitomi.  
  
She pulled up her hood and started walking trough the streets Hitomi could sense Xerxes toward the outside of town Hitomi pushed back all her fears of Xerxes. And walked toward him knowing vary well she might not live out this night but at leased she would die protecting her friends that thought comforted Hitomi a little.  
  
As she reached the outside of the city Hitomi noticed a group of people gathered around something Hitomi jumped to a rooftop. There was a girl no older then fifteen being comforted by a soldier she was mumbling something about a man in black trying to bite her neck but he sniffed the air then ran off into the dragon forest. The soldier told her not to worry she safe now then started to walk her home.  
  
"Why in the world would Xerxes go into the dragon forest?" Thought Hitomi  
  
This close to Van, Hitomi couldn't resist to go see him. Hitomi landed on his balcony without making a sound, he lay in his bed sound asleep he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Hitomi removed her hood and quietly walked over next to him brushed his soft hair out of his eyes with real tears falling down her checks she whispered. "I'm sorry I put you through this my love." One of the tears fell on Van's check he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
A crying Hitomi stared down at him, he couldn't move his mind was racing. Hitomi touched his face with her fingertips he flinched at her ice cold touch it broke Hitomi's heart. "I love you Van." With tears in her eyes she ran to the balcony changed into a bat and flew off. Unknown to her a man in black was watching her he had been following her sense the end of town he was heading for the forest but he sensed her power the same power that drew him too her before.  
  
"So that's why Hitomi left me for that human. Well I'll take care of him then Hitomi will be mine. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." said Xerxes "But first I need blood I was almost cot with that girl."  
  
Xerxes walked through the streets no one was around. Xerxes prayed for some kind of pub to be open on the God forsaken ball of dirt. The best pray is always the drunken ones finely pray. Down a dark ally was a boy looked to be a teenager Xerxes walked closer to the boy he was angry with someone.  
  
"Curse you Van I hope you rot in hell for what you did to me and I plain to be the one to send you there." Said the boy with short blond hair and brown eyes wearing an old Zaibach uniform.  
  
Xerxes stopped when he herd the name Van, "Hitomi said she loved a boy named Van maybe the boy the kid is talking about is the same boy Hitomi left me for?" said Xerxes thinking of what he herd Hitomi say back at the castle.  
  
He stepped forward and said. "Good evening."  
  
"You will not get any information out of me pig." Said the boy taking out his sword.  
  
"There is no need for such harsh language child you and I have the same goal. My name is Xerxes."  
  
"I am not a child I am Gavin of the Zaibach army! And what goal do we have old man?"  
  
"We both wont the death of that son of a bitch Van."  
  
"I know why I wont him dead why do you?" asked the Gavin  
  
"He stole the only girl I loved and I wont her back at any means possible."  
  
"You lie your just trying to get me to take too the headquarters." Yelled the Gavin charging Xerxes.  
  
"We could have done this the easy way but you chose the hard way." Gavin ran in sword through Xerxes stomach, Xerxes picked Gavin up by his shirt pushed him to the wall holding him off the ground. Pulled out the sword and through it. Xerxes hypnotized Gavin.  
  
"You are now my slave you sell help me kill Van."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"How many are in your group?"  
  
"Twenty master."  
  
Xerxes put the Gavin down. "Take me to the homes of your group." Xerxes spent half of his night gathering the rest of Gavin's group now his hunger was getting worse he must feed.  
  
"I will take the blood of one of my men then change him into a vampire." Xerxes thought "Gavin come here." he stepped forward. Xerxes grabbed him drank his blood then cut his wrist as soon a Gavin seen the blood he grabbed Xerxes arm and drank moments later Gavin's body fell limp.  
  
Xerxes stood up. "Pick him up and take us to his house." Two soldiers picked up Gavin they led Xerxes to Gavin's home. (One note I'm not going to write how Gavin is trained it would just take to long ok)  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
The next day Hitomi was enjoying the sunshine she dissuaded to stay in Fanelia until the problem with Xerxes was finished. Hitomi ducked into an ally when she saw Van and Merle walking down the road Hitomi overheard their conversation.  
  
"You really think it was Hitomi lord Van?" said Merle with her pink hair passed shoulders wearing the same dress.  
  
"Yes Merle I think Hitomi was calling for help."  
  
"Then why was she cold and pale?"  
  
"I think Hitomi is in a cold place and hasn't eaten for a wail."  
  
Hitomi changed into a wolf and headed to the other side of town.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Good evening Gavin."  
  
"Xerxes what happened?"  
  
"I turned you into a Vampire. Now you can pay back Van for what he did to you."  
  
"A Vampire?"  
  
"Yes but we don't wont too just kill Van that would be to good for him we wont to make his life a living hell then when he is at his weakest and begs for death we don't give it to him we give him something else."  
  
"What."  
  
"We'll know when the time is right. But first we must capture him but how? With Hitomi around she'll never let that happen. Gavin you have some of my sent on you I wont to town let Hitomi pick up your sent and then lead her out of town I'll do the rest."  
  
"But how do I get away from her?"  
  
"I'll teach you how to use your Vampire powers."  
  
He and Gavin went hunting and had more luck this time Gavin learned his powers quickly. "Now you are ready Gavin." One of his men brought Gavin a horse and he rode off too find Hitomi.  
  
Sitting atop a rooftop Hitomi saw a rider she could smell Xerxes sent on him changed into a bat and started to follow him He lead her out of town.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van was at the place where that girl was attacked the air became cold Van stood up sword ready at full alert. Van turned a man in black stood in the shadows he came into the light and said.  
  
"So your Van the one Hitomi is in love with, I can't see why Hitomi would love one such as your self," said Xerxes. A thought stuck him if I tell him Hitomi is in pain then he'll fight with anger a big mistake.  
  
"Your probably the only reason Hitomi hasn't died yet any other person would have died or caved at the pain she's being put through." Van was getting angry Xerxes could smell it.  
  
Van attacked Xerxes and put his sword into his shoulder hoping the man in black would tell him where Hitomi is. Xerxes just smiled and said.  
  
"You're not good at this." Xerxes grabbed his throat lifted him off the ground and through him into a wall Van started too get up Xerxes walked over to him and hit over the head. Van fell to the ground unconscious a carriage pulled up two soldiers stepped out put Van inside after Xerxes got in then drove off.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Hitomi has been following follow the strange boy for hours when they reached an open field the boy disappeared Hitomi saw a bat flying over head Hitomi landed changed to human then said.  
  
"I don't get why is he flying away? Unless he's leading me away from town but then. Oh my God Van." Hitomi now screaming. She changed into a wolf and ran to Fanelia.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"We must find a new home Hitomi will find us if we stay here." said Xerxes. A soldier came in and said.  
  
"Sir we have a floating fortress in hiding we could use that." Said a red head soldier  
  
"Excellent Michael."  
  
"Sir what of Gavin?" said Michael.  
  
"We can't wait here he'll lead Hitomi too us I'll leave him a letter telling him where we are and then tell him too destroy the letter now get ready." said Xerxes  
  
The soldier bowed then left Xerxes alone Xerxes starred into the fire watching it dance. "Soon Hitomi you will be mine."  
  
@%@%@%%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van awaked in a dark room on a wood floor the widows boarded up the only light was coming from under the door. His hands were tied behind his back he tried too get but the throbbing in his head told him otherwise he lied down and waited for his captors too open the door.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Sir we're ready and the prisoner has awaked."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Xerxes opened the door leading into Vans room, Van sat up and looked Xerxes right in the eye and said.  
  
"What have you done with Hitomi?"  
  
"This boy doesn't know Hitomi's a vampire this will come in handy." Thought Xerxes.  
  
Van suddenly felt strange like someone was taking control. He heard Xerxes say too follow him. Then Van's body started to move on it's own and follow him. Van followed him out side and into a carriage then black.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Gavin found the letter and headed off north. Hitomi arrived at the house a half an hour later in human form she searched she found a small dark room. Van was here not long ago three hours at most Hitomi continued to search she found the remains of a letter in the fireplace but it was completely destroyed. After searching the house Hitomi changed into a wolf and started to follow the sent Gavin had left knowing it might be a trick too lead her further away from Van but she had no choice.  
  
For hours she followed the sent of his horse to an open field where she saw a floating fortress disappearing. Hitomi was trying to think of a way to find Van she had to get him out of there before dawn which wasn't far away then it dawned on her. Her pendant she changed into Human form and concentrated on the fortress suddenly the flouting fortress appeared in her mind only a mile away. She changed into a bat and flew off she reached the fortress and landed in on a balcony changing to human form she put up her hood and pulled out her sword then started to search for Van. She could smell Van she followed the sent until she entered a door at the end of the hall on the right was a heavy wooden door with three guards standing next to it. Van's sent was getting stronger he was in the room Hitomi ran down the hall she fought the guards after a quick battle she left them unconscious with her hood up hiding her face she heard. "Intruder?" She turn down the hall she just came was Xerxes fifteen men and Van on his knees hands tied behind his back with his shirt off and a knife at his throat infront of Xerxes.  
  
"Surrender or I'll kill this boy." Said Xerxes  
  
Hitomi looked at Van he hadn't been turned Xerxes was going too kill Van she couldn't let that happen he meant to much too her she dropped her sword. With the crash of the sword Xerxes men ran up too her and held her by the arms.  
  
"Why did the lady in black surrender she attacked me and stole Hitomi's pendant why would she give up at the threat of that man killing me?" thought Van  
  
Xerxes pushed Van to the floor and walked over to Hitomi. Van picked himself up and watched. Xerxes looked right at Hitomi smiled and said. "I know the truth." Before pulling back her hood so everyone could see her face.  
  
Van gasped at the sight before him his heart was crushed. Van could believe his eyes his Hitomi was the lady in black the same lady in black that attacked him. "She must have moved on with her life and forget about me." Thought Van.  
  
The guards searched Hitomi for any other weapons after confirming she was unarmed Xerxes grabbed her chin pulled her close and said in a whisper.  
  
"Soon you will get hungry, you might be able to fight it for a few days but soon your hunger will take over and you will feed off your love over there and when that happens I will return come and make you join me again."  
  
After releasing her the guards pushed in the cell next to her and through Van in as well shutting the door with a heavy soft bang telling Hitomi she couldn't get out. Hitomi picked her self up and found Van's shirt in the cell.  
  
"I should have known." Said Hitomi  
  
"Hitomi is that you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm leaving it here I'll wright more soon I've have one mega muse for this story right now. And I'm working on the power but I'm a little stuck so it might take me longer to get the next chapter out but it's coming sooner or later. 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
You love me you really love me. (Sorry always wanted to say that) Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. And one more thing I'm going to dedicate this story to the memory BunnyStar. When I very first started out my stories weren't very good and people kept flaming them and never told my what was wrong with it but Bunny told me she'd like it and what was wrong and how I could fix it and being new at this I took out the story thinking it was only way to fix it and sadly the review as well. Where ever you are Bunny thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi turned Van sat on the floor just staring at her she started to walk toward him but he moved his body back her heart was crush when he did this she continued to walk toward him he rose to his feet and backed himself into a wall. She looked him strait in the eye and said.  
  
"Will you let me untie you?" He nodded when she was untying him he asked.  
  
"How long have you been on Gaea? And why did you attack me? And why do you want to forget me?" She finished untying him she looked in his eyes they were filled with pain and hurt. Walking away tossing him his shirt and said.  
  
"About a month ago I was running in a park on earth a little after sunset I was attacked by Xerxes he drank my blood. As I lay there dying he cut his wrist and put it up to my mouth to drink. I used the last of my strength to pull my head away he got angry at this he deepened his cut he pulled me up by the hair and forced his blood down my throat turning me into a vampire. I've been on Gaea a few weeks when I attacked you was the first day I was here the reason I attacked you was to get the pendant with it's help I can live in sunlight and not have to drink blood. And I don't wont to forget you I didn't contact you because I wonted you to remember me as the girl who left not the undead monster that stand before you." Van got up walked over to her looked her in eyes with love and said.  
  
"Hitomi I wish you would have come to me we could have figured out something I love you vampire or not." He didn't care if she was a vampire all that mattered was that she still loved him.  
  
"In a few days Xerxes will come back here hoping I've killed you."  
  
Van got up ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Hitomi who was sitting on the floor looking like she was ready to cry. Van picked Hitomi off the floor and held her in his arms, her body was ice cold his body wanted him to move away but he wouldn't he would hold Hitomi until she felt better.  
  
"I should have never come to you that night to see you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't." she could feel the heat of Van it had been so long sense the last time she felt another persons heat is was so wonderful she never wanted it to end.  
  
"I'm glad you did Hitomi. I've been worried sick about you if I had to be captured to find you then so be it."  
  
Seconds later Xerxes came in with three guards two-grabbed Hitomi away from Van and held her, the other put the tip of his sword to Van's throat Xerxes grabbed Hitomi's pendant from her neck held it in his hands and said.  
  
"So this pendant allows you to live in the sunlight and not have to drink blood I think I'll be keeping this." Xerxes turned to leave followed by the guards Hitomi charged him but stopped dead in her tracks when Xerxes pulled out his sword pointed at Van and said.  
  
"I'd watch yourself Hitomi you wont die from a stab wound in the chest but lover boy here will so watch it or he might meet the wrong end of a sword." Xerxes left slamming the door behind him. Hitomi fell to the ground crying hanging her head her head low. Van walked over placed his hand on her shoulder she pushed it away. Van grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"It'll be ok Hitomi."  
  
"Don't you get it? With out the pendant my hunger will return I can already feel it coming, soon I won't be able to fight it and it'll take over then I'll feed off you. And now that Xerxes has the pendant he go out in the day and feed off people." she yelled she started to gently beat on his chest tears streaming down her face. Van rapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. Too see his Hitomi this way made his heart ache all he wonted to do was kill Xerxes and somehow free Hitomi from this curse which has been laid upon her.  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi we'll think of something."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Xerxes what are you doing this death is to good for Van!" screamed Gavin barging into Xerxes chambers  
  
"I have a plain to force Hitomi to join us. You'll torture Van make sure there's lots of blood we'll put him back in with Hitomi with the sent of blood her hunger will take over soon after she bites Van we'll stop her killing him after that happens you can do what ever you wont with Van all right?"  
  
"Now that's more like Xerxes. I'll start right away."  
  
"No, in the morning that way Hitomi and Van well have time to attach them selves to one another and it will be more painful for Hitomi to have Van ripped away." Gavin and Xerxes's evil laughter echoed though the halls.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Hitomi and Van spent the whole night sitting on the floor in each other's arms never speaking a word just enjoying each other's embrace at day brake the door suddenly burst four guards rushed inside and ripped Van from Hitomi's arms two of them held Hitomi. A teenager stood in the doorway he was the boy that lead Hitomi away from Fanelia, he walked over to Hitomi and backhanded her. Van almost broke free but Xerxes men were strong the rage inside Van was boiling  
  
"I'm Gavin a vampire for some stupid reason Xerxes wants you a filthy bitch."  
  
"I guess he's not getting any satisfaction from you Gavin." She said in a chilling voice. Gavin backhanded her again and spat on her.  
  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" she snapped back. Gavin was going to slap her again but smiled an evil dark smile grabbed Hitomi's throat and said.  
  
"I'll take it out on your lover."  
  
The guards forcefully dragged Van out of the cell the other guards and Gavin held Hitomi ones Van was out of the cell Hitomi was pushed to the ground and left in the darkness alone. Hitomi could hear the cry's of agony coming from Van, Hitomi tried with no success to block out the cry's of her love this was true torture for her to have all this power only to be helpless to help her love.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Van asks hanging from the sealing by chains covered in blood Van was in a dark empty room with only the chains from the sealing and a wooden door.  
  
"Why? Why!? You were the only who brought the downfall of Zaibach you killed my brother Chesta I've been dreaming of this for the last two years." Gavin snapped as he whipped Van harder  
  
"Gavin that's enough." Said Xerxes standing in the doorway  
  
"Fine. Take him down." Gavin barked at the guards. Van fell to the ground the guards dragged him back to the cell.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" asked Gavin frustrated  
  
"We need Van alive, anymore and he would have died from blood loss after we put him back with Hitomi." said Xerxes calmly. Gavin grumbled as he left the room.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%%@%@%@%@%@%@@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
The door slowly creaked open the guards through Van into the call then quickly left. Hitomi could smell his sweet blood she was hungry but she would fight it with every fiber of her being she will not feed of Van she wanted to go over there and see if he's alright but that might make her hunger brake lose and take over.  
  
Suddenly he started to get up he looked around searching for Hitomi when he'd seen her eyes in a far corner of the cell he could see the outline of her and her eyes still a beautiful green but there was a small glint of hunger in them.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Don't speak to me Van if I don't hear you then maybe I can hold off my hunger longer."  
  
Van did as she asked he never spoke a word five days slowly past Hitomi's hunger was getting stronger she was breathing heavily at all times she would look at Van with great hunger in her eyes. With the smell of dried blood on Van it was almost unbearable not to drink his blood and almost did when he slept but always stopped her self.  
  
'She needs blood I can see it in her eyes she means the universe to me but she wont willingly drink my blood I'm just going to walk over there sit infront of her until her hunger takes over and just let her drink. I will die for her.' thought Van  
  
But as soon as Van got put the door opened it was a guard with food this was the first they normally starved Van. Van sees Hitomi slowly moving toward to the guard he placed the food down and turned to leave suddenly a pale slim hand reaches from the darkness grabs the guard and pulls him into the darkness. Van hears the guard grunting and let out small cries of agony.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
It was so wonderful the sweet blood touched her lips it felt so good she didn't wont to let go she drank until the guard lay dead. She pushes the guard to the ground by this time Xerxes had come to the cell.  
  
"Didn't it feel wonderful Hitomi the blood on your lips didn't your taste buds go wild?" asked Xerxes  
  
"It was wonderful how could I give up such a wonderful thing as this? How could I stop drinking blood? I should have never left you Xerxes." Hitomi said with darkness in her voice  
  
"I'm glad to see your finely starting to understand these humans are only food it doesn't mater if they die they were created to feed us join us Hitomi." Said Xerxes  
  
"You're right Xerxes they are only cattle and nothing more I will join you." said Hitomi walk up infront of Van  
  
"It was fun Van but I'm a vampire now so bye, bye." Said Hitomi winking at Van. Hitomi and Xerxes left the cell leaving Van in the darkness alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA another cliffe damn I'm evil. So did I turn Hitomi evil or is Hitomi up to something stay turned for the next chapter of Love concurs all demons. 


	5. chapter 5

I don't own anything but the plot. And if any of you want me to e-mail you when I update just tell me.  
'What are you doing Hitomi? I know you would never betray me, would you?' thought Van hearing the footsteps disappear. He couldn't believe his Hitomi did that had she been turned from the beginning after she became a vampire? Did she only play with his human feelings of love use his like a toy?  
  
'If Hitomi has been turned what's going to happen to me now?'  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"I'm glad you saw the errors of your ways Hitomi." said Xerxes arm around her shoulder. As they walked through the fortress Hitomi noticed all the windows boarded up no sunlight at all was getting in. They reached a dinning room large metal doors lead into the magnificent room. It was large but dark the only light was coming from the fireplace. Hitomi could hear the wind howl sounding like a wounded animal. Suddenly Xerxes turned and grabbed Hitomi's shoulders.  
  
"I don't trust you Hitomi. I don't see the animal in you, you could be only playing with me trying to get your so-called true love out of here and kill me. So we are going to test your loyalty dear Hitomi." Xerxes said with a mocking tone  
  
"What do you want me to do to prove myself?" said Hitomi. Xerxes leaned over to her ear and whispered  
  
"You'll see." Suddenly fear gripped Hitomi deep within her soul.  
  
"Ezra take Hitomi to her room." Xerxes bellowed to a boy outside the door. The door opened a tall redheaded boy stepped in his brown eyes held nothing like they were hypnotized, bowing his head he said.  
  
"Yes master." Hitomi followed the boy down a dark hall leading to a small metal door. The room was simple; a simple double sized bed with black sheets and a window. Hitomi was expecting something like this she did after run out on Xerxes to come here the boy left her alone a fell on her bed she kick off her shoes the then slid under the covers pulling the covers over her face she started to cry.  
  
'I hope you understand why I did this for you, this is the only way I could think of to get you out of here I'm so sorry Van please forgive me.' Hitomi felt like dirt no lower then dirt she felt like a germ letting Van think she betrayed him she loved Van more then life it's self and couldn't bear to think of anything happening to him.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Xerxes what are you doing!? Hitomi hasn't come back she would never leave the pig Van she loves him to much she's using you!" screamed Gavin  
  
"Maybe so but we'll see."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Days past Hitomi was trying desperately to take back the pendant from Xerxes but never got close whatever he was plain to test her loyalty was going soon today or tomorrow for sure. She walked slowly down a hall when she heard fighting coming from the hanger she made her way to the large hanger what she found shocked her one hundred soldier training under Allen's command.  
  
Hitomi looked at Allen in disbelief but she understood everything when she saw his eyes there was nothing in them he was hypnotized like the soldiers. 'Now what am I going to do? When Van and I escape they will go strait to Fanelia looking for us with Allen under Xerxes control Van nor I can ever go back to Fanelia or anyplace we know.' Hitomi thought sadly  
  
"I see you found my army."  
  
"Xerxes I didn't hear you behind me. I see you've been besy."  
  
"Well got to take over the world somehow."  
  
"Take over the world!" Hitomi asked  
  
"Yes I want a world were darkness rules all, humans live in fear, vampires roam free, and no sunlight."  
  
"It's mighty dream Xerxes."  
  
"A dream now soon a reality and you will help me accomplish this dream."  
  
"Me? How?"  
  
"You have the power to predicted the future dear Hitomi and now you're a vampire your powers have increased but you won't find out now how you'll help me first we must test your loyalty come." Said Xerxes holding out his arm for her to follow  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH would I be so evil if I left it here? Well I won't just play'n  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Hitomi followed Xerxes to the main room it was just the two of them the fire crackled behind them candle's everywhere. Hitomi looked into Xerxes eyes the darkness in them was infinite it seemed to see right into her see all her plains, sweet droplets formed on her back she was trying so hard to hide the immense fear inside her.  
  
"Why Hitomi you're frightened whatever for?" asked Xerxes with a cool and seductive voice  
  
"Well I guess you're wondering why you are here? Time to get an answer. BRING HIM!" two guards entered with a vary beaten Van in tow the guard stood him up. Hitomi turned her gaze to Xerxes  
  
"To prove your loyalty Hitomi feed from him." Hitomi was shocked and frightened how could she feed off Van without killing him. What was going to do if she tried to talk her way out of it or didn't do it Xerxes would kill Van and do only god knows what with her she had to think of something fast. Hitomi slowly walked up to Van she looked him in the eyes, with lightning speed she grabbed his neck and sank her teeth in.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Van let out a load cry of agony it was painful a first then nothing he wasn't getting weaker or anything but his body was going limp and pale like he was losing blood but he wasn't. 'What is she doing?' thought Van. Suddenly Van's fell to the floor with a thud, he couldn't move or anything but he heard everything around him.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Does that prove to you where my loyalty lye's?" said Hitomi  
  
"Yes it dose Hitomi. Guards get rid of the body." Said Xerxes waving his hand toward the door  
  
"No Xerxes I'll get rid of it." Hitomi said picking up Van's body she walked toward the hanger and looked toward the ground they weren't far up but the fall would kill you luckily the ship pasted over a lake. Hitomi jumped she flipped on her back on the way down to shield Van from the waters force when they hit.  
  
Hitomi dragged Van out of the lake he was shivering and his lips were turning blue if she didn't worm him up soon he'll die she dragged him into the forest built a fire and said in a hypnotic voice.  
  
"You can wake up now Van." Van awake with a gasp looked at Hitomi in confusion.  
  
"What happened?" asked Van weakly  
  
"I got you out of Xerxes ship. I had to fake feeding off you to get you out I have to go soon but first I should tell you Xerxes is planning to take over Gaea and don't go back to Fanelia or anyplace you know Xerxes has control of Allen and maybe others so please be careful. Plus I still love you vary mush I only pretended to join Xerxes to get you out I hope you can forgive me?" She said with great sadness.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi was captured in a worm passionate kiss it was so wonderful it made Hitomi cry Van released her and rested his forehead on hers  
  
"I'm just thankful you still love me." Said Van quietly  
  
"Nothing would ever stop me my love." He kissed her again  
  
"I must go as soon as I get the pendant I will find you." Hitomi changed into a bat and flew off. Footsteps could be heard about three feet from Van getting closer.  
Ok I'm stopping here for real. Hitomi still loves Van and hates Xerxes, I'm putting in more fluff later ok? What do you want Xerxes to do to Hitomi I want something that will show him as the virus he is any thoughts feel free to tell me. If any of you have an idea for the next chapter please tell me I'm stuck [asks with puppy eyes]  
  
finished at 3:30am so I hope if there are missed spelled words I hope you can understand why 


	6. chapter 6

Thank to all my reviewers. Now that I think of it I don't think I ever told you what Xerxes looks like. I had a lot of a writer s block for this so sorry for the wait. Idea's for some of the Story came from Feye Morgan  
  
Another branch broke it was getting closer remembering Hitomi advice Van searched quickly for a place to hide finding nothing Van hid behind a large tree he waited to the figure to come into sight it exited the bushes. Van gasped in surprise, fear gripped his vary soul for which he feared for. The figure heard Van's gasp and looked right in his eyes and smiled wickedly and hungrily.  
  
Thinking it was is only option Van ran the figure didn't follow, after hours of running Van's body begged for rest, Van was deep in the forest where no one lived or dared enter. He leaned his back on a medium sized pine tree letting his arms go limp at his side, he started to relax suddenly ice cold hands grab's Van's hands in a painful pull they're pulled behind the tree and tied together tightly with the rope cutting into his skin. His captor leaves his hiding place behind Van, and stares at him with pride and victory.  
  
"How did you find me Gavin?" asked Van in a raspy voice  
  
"It's simple. After Hitomi left the ship I followed her to find you the first time then followed you again, knowing she would never bite you I needed proof to convince Xerxes she isn't on our side." Said Gavin, baring his fangs, he inched forward to Van's neck flowing with that wonderful sweet blood that tasted so good upon his lips.  
  
Van struggled trying to brake free to no avail. Van tore his eyes away from Gavin's and closed his them tight exposing his venerable neck, right when Van expected the pinch of Gavin's razor sharp fangs he pulled away, Van looked at Gavin in confusion.  
  
"If I bring you back dead with two sets of puncture marks Xerxes won't believe me, that Hitomi didn't kill you so it seems I need you alive. Now how am I going to get you back to the ship?" said Gavin looking around finding nothing Gavin said to Van.  
  
Gavin found a large branch that fell of an old oak tree he picks it up and hits Van over the head with it. Van body fell limp only being held up by the ropes that bind him a small trickle of blood makes it's way from Van's forehead it passes his left eye Gavin wiped off with his left hand index finger. Gavin licks the blood off his finger enjoying it immensely.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi flew back to the floating fortress with great speed thankful to have gotten Van out of there but saddened that she has to go back she reaches the fortress with in a hour or two she stopped to have a bite on a wild boar. When she returned Gavin and Xerxes were waiting for her in the war room it looked more live a living room then any war room there were comfortable looking armchairs and oak coffee table with a large metal fireplace. Xerxes looked rather displeases about something his short rusty red hair was scraggily like he ran his hand through it to many times his golden colored eyes were flaming with anger. Gavin on the other hand looked quite pleased with himself like he accomplished a great task.  
  
"You shouldn't have returned Hitomi I know what you have done." Said Xerxes  
  
"And what traitors deed have I done?" asked Hitomi  
  
"You see Hitomi, Gavin came to me with a rather interesting story he told me that you never killed Van that you faked it and when you supposedly dumped his body you were really letting him go is that true?" said Xerxes with a smooth voice like a snake.  
  
"And pray tell how did Gavin come upon the information?"  
  
"I followed you and the human to the forest were I watched you." Said Gavin with a large grin on his face  
  
"Well that is a serious accusation do you have any proof?"  
  
"Yes I do. Bring him in!" yelled Gavin to thew guards. Two guards dragged in and a vary awake and vary alive Van the two guards dragged Van next to Xerxes he grabbed him by the throat Hitomi gasped.  
  
"I know you betrayed me but that's ok because after he's gone you will have no one left to love aside from me of coarse but then if I change him he could be competition, but do I want competition? That is the question ah what the heck it might be fun to kill him as a vampire and I want to taste his blood to.  
  
Xerxes bared his fangs and sank them deep into Van's neck. Van's eyes widened with fear slight grunts of pain escaped his lips. Immense rage bubbled inside Hitomi watching her one true love being drained of life she didn't care if Xerxes was more powerful she would stop this now. Hitomi brought her sword out of it's holster bared her fangs and charged and Xerxes.  
  
"Guards stop her!" yelled Gavin  
  
One guard tackled Hitomi to the ground she pushed him off with ease then, two, three, four, five, six, then seven. It took seven of Xerxes strongest guards to stop the raging Hitomi. Van body fell limp in Xerxes's hand he cut his wrist put it up to Van's mouth Van choked down the think liquid. One thing Hitomi didn't understand was why was Gavin letting Xerxes do this he hated Van with ever fiber of his being maybe she could use that to her advantage.  
  
"Hey Gavin with Van a vampire now I guess you're out the door." Said Hitomi in a calm and smooth voice  
  
"You're lying." Said Gavin  
  
"Think about it. Van's a beter swordsman and fighter then you as a human now that he is a vampire who is Xerxes going to want as his general?"  
  
'She's right ones he become a vampire I'm out I can't let this happen.' Thought Gavin. Gavin pulled Xerxes wrist away from Van; Xerxes stared confused at Gavin he through Van to the floor Van fell with a thud he choked up blood as he lay on the floor. While Gavin and Xerxes were distracted Hitomi was able to change into a wolf and sperm out of the hill of men as soon as she was out she attacked Xerxes ripping out his throat then the same to Gavin. Hitomi changed back into a human and stood over Xerxes and Gavin and almost killed them both but Hitomi couldn't kill an unarmed person.  
  
She returned her sword to its holster swung Van over she shoulder she seen her pendant around Xerxes neck she took the pendant from Xerxes placed it around her neck then start for the hanger she know that was her best bet for getting out of here. She reached the empty hanger no one in sight something she appreciated, she opened the hanger doors and as luck would have it the ship was passing over a rather tall mountain close enough for Hitomi to jump and not hurt Van with the landing. Hitomi jumped and rolled when she landed she and Van lay unmoving a few feet from each other bits of grass and dirt in the hair and on their clothes. Hitomi started to stir and groan she sat up and looked at the fortress flying away from them.  
  
"Van are you ok?" asked Hitomi trying not to let the strain she was feeling seep through. When he didn't answer she became greatly worried perhaps Xerxes was able to take to mush blood? She rushed over to Van's side praying he was all right she felt his wrist for a pulse she did find one. Her worst fear had come true her true love was dead never to return she could change him into a vampire but she would never place that curse upon him. She fell to her knees and sat there in shock tears falling down icy cheek she looked in direction of the fortress with a gaze of hatred that could match no other. She didn't care how powerful Xerxes was she would rip his heart out with her bear hands and feed it to a dog then she would chop his head off with a dull sword then stick it on a pick and let the birds eat his flesh.  
  
"Xerxes I swear on everything that is good in this universe your demise is close at hand and shall be dealt by my hand!" screamed Hitomi into the cold mountain air  
  
"But first I shall return Van's body to Fanelia so he my be put to rest with his family." Said Hitomi sobbing. She picked up his body and started the long walk to Fanelia, Hitomi walked for hours in the forests path her face showed no emotion but her eyes show sorrow and hatred immense hatred. Suddenly Van started to groan Hitomi stopped and put Van down feelings of joy and sadness the only way he could be alive is if he is a vampire and she wouldn't wish this life on her worst enemy let alone her one true love. Van eyes opened to see Hitomi looking down on him.  
  
"Hitomi what happened why do I feel so strange?" asked Van groggily  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Van but Xerxes turned you into a vampire." Van stared at Hitomi in shock.  
  
"W-w-w-What!?"  
  
"Come on the sun will be up soon we have to find a place to hide." Said Hitomi trying to hold back the tears she wanted to cry.  
  
"I know these wood there's an abandoned dragon's cave near by." Said Van pointing into the woods. The two were able to reach the cave just as the sun rose over head. Hitomi knew haw hungry Van was she remembers what it was like her fist night as a vampire.  
  
"Stay here Van I'm going to see if I can find us something to eat." Van said nothing he couldn't imagine that pain and anger Hitomi was felling right know she had tried so hard for him not to turn into a vampire.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi walked trough the forest looking for an animal of some kind she came across a bird every so often but that wasn't even a snack she need something bigger but to her surprise she came across Gavin looking for something to eat as well. A rage festered inside Hitomi if Gavin hadn't followed her then none of this would have happened she would kill that little ass hole for what he has done even without her sword which she left at the cave she stepped out if her hiding place.  
  
"Gavin!" he turned and looked into her eyes hers filled with anger his filled with evil.  
  
"I was hoping I would run into you I finely get the chance to kill you." he pulled out his sword and charged her with his sword above his head. She grabbed his hand and broke his wrist then threw him back she picked up the sword and threw it into the bushes. He ran at her again he punched she blocked kick she blocked every kick and punch he threw at her she only blocked. Now it was her turn she punched it hit kick it hit punch, hit, kick, hit, punch, punch, kick, kick, Gavin stumbled backward her rage was so great she didn't realize what she was doing all she know is she wanted him dead. She boar her fangs grab's him by the throat lift's him off the ground and spoke with a dark and evil voice.  
  
"So you think it fun toying with people lives and love you shall learn that you should never mess with people in love like the old saying goes. Hell has no fury like the wrath of a woman." With out thinking Hitomi sunk her fangs into Gavin's neck and started to drink his blood.  
  
*~~~*  
  
End Chapter  
  
Wow I've updated before the end of the century. Go me! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had major writers block it was unbelievable although some of it is still there I have a little idea of what to do next. The was me first fight sense In know it bit but I'm bound to get beter sooner or later plus the fact I finished this at the wee hours of the morn didn't help any and if you have any idea's for this story I'm more then happy to read them. What's going to happen know? Hitomi has taken Gavin's blood what will drinking another vampires blood do to her? and what about Van? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love Concurs all Demons to find out. Don't forget to review. If you wish to see artwork of Gavin or Xerxes go to my site and and check out fan art 


	7. chapter 7

This is the 7th chapter to Love concurs all demons. Wow! I want to thank all my reviewers and readers.  
  
Gavin's life giving liquid filled Hitomi's hunger it felt so wonderful it couldn't be put into words with every drop she felt more and more powerful she never wanted to let go. Gavin's body would twitch every so often; his eyes started to glaze over. The rage inside Hitomi finally started to calm she blinked a few times and pushed Gavin's body away from her she stood there in shock and fear.  
  
'What have I done I swore I would never feed off another and I have, I'm no better then a monster.' Hitomi thought ashamed of what she had done, new powers started to awaken in Hitomi. She started hearing the heart beat of a small animal several miles away, the flapping of a bats wings coming toward her, she ran into the forest just incase the bat coming was Xerxes her speed as been increased ten fold. Hitomi remembered Van hasn't eaten his hunger will be growing quickly. Hitomi found a heard of dear grazing in field next to where she finely stopped, she attacked one of the bucks killed it then rushed back to the cave.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"Hitomi I was getting worried is everything alright." Asked Van who appeared that his hunger hadn't even bothered him but Hitomi knew better, he always was a bad liar. She smiled at him trying to look brave and strong so she wouldn't worry. She had to give him a few points for trying but she knew he was terrified inside. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Here Van, drink from this dear." Van sank his razor sharp fangs into the animals neck, he drank his fill. It broke Hitomi's heart to watch him she turned away.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?" asked Van. She turned around with a forced smile.  
  
"Yea, I fine Van." Van looked shocked at something about Hitomi  
  
"Hitomi what happened?" said Van taking a closer look at her  
  
"What?"  
  
"You eyes they've changed."  
  
"What!" said Hitomi thinking of when she took Gavin's blood  
  
"There are sparks of gold in them. What could have happened that changed them?" asked Van totally confused  
  
"When I was out I ran into Gavin we got into a fight and I drank his blood." Van stood silent staring at Hitomi. She couldn't tell his he was happy or mad, what did it mater anyway there's nothing she could do to change it what's done is done.  
  
*~~~*  
  
The mysterious bat flying toward Hitomi was in fact Xerxes; Gavin was struggling to get up when Xerxes landed.  
  
"Xerxes I'm glad you're here, I fought Hitomi she has to be close by."  
  
"I will search for Hitomi but you will not."  
  
"What do you meen?"  
  
"Hitomi has drank your blood I can smell it all over you. And because of that she has become more powerful then ever before, you have been nothing but trouble sense I turned you, so I have come to rectify that."  
  
"What are you saying Xerxes?"  
  
"You are so blind by your rage for Van that you can't see anything but that." Xerxes slowly walked over to Gavin helped him and plunged a sliver dagger into Gavin's heart. Gavin turned to dust where he stood, sense Hitomi drank Gavin's blood it made him more susceptible to silver and being plunged through the heart with it would kill him, Xerxes stepped in the dust that was ones Gavin and started to track Hitomi.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Xerxes was trying to track Hitomi for several hours all he found was the occasional broken twig. Ruffling his hair in frustration I thought struck him.  
  
'I could track her sent.' He transformed into a pitch-black wolf with blood red eyes, sniffing the air looking for her sent he found it heading deep into the forest, he took off running. His hunger for her fueling his energy, he couldn't explain it but the second he laid his eyes upon her he had to have her, make her his, to rule by his side for all eternity. Xerxes came to a dead stop outside a cave he sat in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike; he over heard Hitomi saying.  
  
"Ok Van now that you've eaten its time for you to learn your vampire powers." Said Hitomi from inside the cave; Van had already gone outside waiting for Hitomi.  
  
'If I'm going to attack I better do it now before Van can fully use his powers.' Xerxes slowly and quietly crept up behind the two lovers. Xerxes transformed back into human form and attacked Van; he kicked Van in the stomach hard forcing him to his knees gasping in pain, he hit Van in the back of the head with his elbow, Van fell unconscious. Hitomi ran out of the cave sword in hand after seeing Van fall, she jumped into the air and raised her sword above her head to cut off Xerxes head, Xerxes jumped out of the just missing the raiser sharp blade.  
  
"Is that the best you have Hitomi? Such a disappointment, oh well after I kill your lover there and you return to me we shall work on you sword skills." Said Xerxes with an arrogant and sure of himself tone of voice.  
  
"When hell frizzes over, will I ever return to you." spat Hitomi  
  
"We shall see." Xerxes slowly pulled out his own katana and pointed its tip at Hitomi  
  
"Are you ready young one?" mocked Xerxes. Hitomi took a protective stance over Van's unconscious body. At the same time Xerxes and Hitomi charged at each other, the sounds of their swords clashing rang through out the forest causing near by animals to scamper away in fear. Xerxes swiped at Hitomi's head attempting to cut it off, she bent backwards missing the blade she too attempted to cut off Xerxes head but he blocked her blade with his own. Xerxes tried to stab Hitomi in the stomach, she flipped over Xerxes's head, with lightning speed Xerxes whipped around and knocked Hitomi's sword out of her hand and spinning into a near by tree. Xerxes put the tip of his sword up to Hitomi's throat.  
  
"Your still not as good as I child. Join me?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Vary well." As Xerxes raised his sword to plunge into her stomach a wound that wouldn't kill her just enable her for a short time, but luck was not on Xerxes's side that night. For just as he was about to plunge the sword into her stomach another sword stopped Xerxes's and pushed it out of his hand. Xerxes looked over to see who had dared stop him from claming his prize. Xerxes's eyes widened in shock for Van had somehow awoken just in time to help Hitomi. With Van now awake Xerxes ran defeated into the forest for he know he could not defeat both Hitomi and Van.  
  
"Are you alright Hitomi?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, but if we don't defeat Xerxes soon he will keep coming till he kills us." Said Hitomi  
  
"Well if he is going to attack again. I should my power's."  
  
"Right Van. Your powers are simple; you can change into two different kinds of animals a wolf and a bat all you have too do is picture yourself as one of those animals. Now to control someone's mind all you have to do is focus on a person and think of what you want them to do. Got it?"  
  
"I think so, let me try it." First Van pictured himself as a wolf and transformed into a black wolf and did the same for the bat. To try his controlling powers they had to find a person first, so they changed into bats and flew to the closest town.  
  
*~~~*  
  
They found an older man walking home; Van concentrated on the man and said.  
  
"Stop." The man immediately stopped, while Van was besy with the man Hitomi noticed the sun was rising Van would die from the sunlight.  
  
"Van we must find a place to hide the sun is rising." They quickly ran to the nearest inn and Hitomi hypnotized the innkeeper to think they had paid for a room. Ones in their room Van closed the curtains.  
  
"That was close." Said Van  
  
"Yea." Sighed Hitomi  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" asked Van concerned  
  
"Xerxes is going to come after us after the sun goes down."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then we only have one choice. We hunt him tonight and finish him ones and for all." Said Hitomi clenching her fist.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
So what is going to happen now? With Xerxes and Hitomi what will happen in the next chapter will Hitomi defeat Xerxes ones and for all or be forced to join him stay tuned for the next chapter of Love concurs all demons. Wow sorry for the long wait everyone. But I had no idea what to write for the longest time I can't say when the next chapter will be out but I am working on it. I have a story on FictionPress.net called The Prison Camp will someone out their please read and review it? Please review it. So I killed off Gavin in a way Hitomi and Xerxes killed him. Finished at 2:24am 


	8. chapter 8

Dear Readers it has become vary difficult 2 come up with new idea's for this story so with a heavy heart I have decided 2 end Love concurs all demons with this chapter. I wanted to continue with this story for a lot longer. Thank you all of my readers and reviews for your wonderful suggestions and input, I'm sorry I wasn't able to put all of your suggestions in this story. Thank you all. I hope you read my other stories like The Power, Hero, The Prison Camp, and The White Tigers Revenge on fictionpress.net and if you do read The Prison Camp or The White Tiger's Revenge please, please review.  
  
Love Concurs all Demons by Firebird Phoenix  
  
The morning sun cast it's heavenly rays upon the sleeping city, blissfully unaware of the monsters that walk its streets under the safety of the night. Hitomi stood upon a roof top watching the sun raise, filled with sorrow that her true love couldn't be here too enjoy this moment with her. A light breeze blew past Hitomi ever so gently, it's warmth almost made her forget she was a vampire. She could hear the birds singing in the distance, a herd of deer grazing in some unknown field in the eastern forest, it's oak and pine trees were tall and strong with moss two feet long hanging off the branches. Her thoughts drifted back to her sleeping love, all the wonderful times they had together laughing, enjoying each others company.  
  
'Merle, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden all of my wonderful friends here on Gaea not to mention my family and friends back on earth, Mom, Dad, and my annoying Brother all sitting back on earth worried to death I'm sure. Not knowing if I'm ok, hurt, or even dead. But I am dead I don't breath, eat, or have a pulse, all because of one man who seems determined for me to join him. But why; What makes me so different that I have to be the one who joins him, there are other girls in the world who are better then I more beautiful and smarter, why am I so different? Xerxes is a stalker who just wont give up. But what of Allen I have to think of a way to get him out of Xerxes's control, but Xerxes is so strong what am I to do?' The day slowly turned to night and Van was now able to come out.  
  
"Hitomi have you been here all day?" asked Van sitting down next to her on the roof.  
  
"Yea I have, I've been trying to figure out a way to defeat Xerxes and get Allen back, but I'm sad to say I haven't thought of any." Hitomi started to breakdown and cry.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me Van? What did I ever do to deserve this? Did I destroy some civilisation in a past life or what?" Van hugged Hitomi close to his heart trying to comfort her.  
  
"That is it I've had enough of Xerxes and his join me ways we are hunting him down and killing him tonight." Said Van clenching his fist. He helped Hitomi to her feet and they started their search. They began searching the forests for some signs of him, searching for hours feasting on dear to subsidise their hunger, stopping for a rest just outside the old castle of Freid.  
  
"Lets face it Van, Xerxes has a floating ship, How are we going to find a floating ship?" asked Hitomi getting sceptical if they will ever find Xerxes ship.  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and his ship will appear above us?" said Van trying to keep his spirits up.  
  
"Or we could follow one of his minions." Said Hitomi watching a group of five walked through the ruins of Freid, a sixth soon joined them he was tall and with blond hair it was there old friend Allen.  
  
"Allen." Hitomi whispered. Hitomi started to grow angry watching Allen doing Xerxes dirty work, his puppet.  
  
"I'm going to free Allen." Said Hitomi in a cold and heartless voice.  
  
"How, Hitomi?" asked Van perplexed.  
  
"I'm going to look into Allen's mind and break Xerxes control." Said Hitomi looking at Van's pale undead body, looking at him brought tears to Hitomi's eyes. She never wanted this she should have never come here looking for her pendant; she could have easily lived in the darkness, she could have continued to drink blood from the blood bank. But no because of her selfishness Van was damned to be a slave of the night for all eternity, she could take her being damned but Van. Not Van he meant everything to her how could she do this to him, he put up a front that he's glad she came. He even told her so but she had to wonder was he really glad she came or was it all just an act, what would happen if there was no way to turn them back to human, would he despise her, try to kill her she just had to wonder. She will never be rid of the guilt for Van being turned into a vampire, but she was gong to make everything right and defeat Xerxes and some how find a way to turn them back into humans.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi and Van quietly crept down to the camp were the soldiers slept, luckily Allen slept outside under the stars. Hitomi reached into Allen's mind and made sure he wasn't going to wake up, Van picked up Allen with his vampire strength, swung him over his shoulder and the two crept back out of the camp. The two cursed lovers ran though the night forest until they felt it was safe enough from the other soldiers.  
  
"Quickly Van, tie his hands he will soon wake up and he is still under Xerxes control." Van tied Allen's hands for a split second he stopped and forgot why he was doing it and almost let him go. Hitomi put her icy hand on her loves shoulder understanding Van's hesitation if she didn't know beter she too would have stopped and let Allen go.  
  
"He my look like our friend Van but his mind is not." Said Hitomi sounding warm and compassionate.  
  
"Yea I know Hitomi, it's just hard to believe that this is real and not some horrible nightmare." Said Van his voice shallow and cold.  
  
"I know Van, I know." Were Hitomi's only words of comfort, she went through this time as well it would pass soon enough.  
  
"Alright, I'm going into Allen's mind now. It will be easier then to do it when he's awake." Said Hitomi taking a sitting position.  
  
"Ok. Be careful." Hitomi nodded. Hitomi went deep into Allen's mind hopefully to return their beloved friend back to his senses. Hitomi appeared in a dark endless void with no beginning and no end as she began to walk about, images of Allen's life started to take form in large bubbles, Hitomi watched as Allen grew up, feel in love and meet her. In the corner of her eye she noticed something out of place, only seeing it because the light from the memories was imitating the edges, it was a large hole Hitomi couldn't see the botem but could hear someone breathing. Going against her better judgement Hitomi jumped into the hole, falling for what seemed like forever, she hit the botem, it was large filled with other memories one was how Xerxes captured him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Allen was riding through the countryside all the searches for Van had come up empty, he decided to take matters into his own hands and find Van himself, night and day he search but found nothing but he wasn't going to give up he will find Van. And besides if he returned without him Merle would turn him into a scratching post. Allen was resting by a crystal clear lake the birds were singing and the wind was playing with leafs, the sun had set and the stars were starting to come out. A figure had come out of the bushes and began she talk with Allen.  
  
"Good evening Sir." Said Xerxes, wearing a long black cape reaching past his knees, wearing black pants and shirt underneath.  
  
"Good evening." Said Allen, taking note of the man's odd paleness and his hypnotic eyes.  
  
"What brings you so far from civilisation sir?" asked Xerxes trying to gain Allen's trust hopefully to drink his blood. Thinking of the blood, this human was taking for granted made Xerxes's mouth drool.  
  
"I'm searching for someone." Said Allen testing this man's reaction to see if he knew anything about Van's disappearance.  
  
"Oh dear, will I for one have not seen anyone besides yourself sir." Said Xerxes in a calm and chilling voice.  
  
"I see. Well I think you for your time but I must take my leave of you, to continue searching for my friend." Said Allen giving him a slight bow in respect, before Allen could leave into the safety of the forest Xerxes stopped and asked him in a hypnotic voice.  
  
"Who are you searching for?" asked Xerxes in a low voice. As if in a sleep deprived state Allen answers in a bland voice.  
  
"King Van of Fanelia." A twisted and sly smile grew on Xerxes lips. More sinister plans filled his mind this just killing this human.  
  
'With Van and Hitomi as my prisoners, I can use this human if Hitomi or Van try and do anything stupid.'  
  
"Now lesson up human, you are mine, you do what I want when I want understood?" said Xerxes in his chilling cold voice.  
  
"Yes master." Said Allen in an emotionless bland voice.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
The bubble containing the memory began to rise up out of the hole Hitomi just jumped in moments ago.  
  
"So that's how it happened, this nightmare for Allen was started because of Van and I no wonder he would attack us who could blame him." Real human tears started to trickle down Hitomi's cheeks; she fell to her knees holding her icy arms and cried, but she heard the rattling of chains coming from somewhere in the darkness. The light from another bubble gave some light to the pitch black; it illuminated a figure chained to the ground. Going on her gut instinct she ran over to the figure who ever it may be and began pulling on the chains hopefully to free the individual but to avail the chains wouldn't budge. Now frantic to release whom ever is trapped she unknowingly yanked her pendant off her neck and raised it above her head as if to strike something. Suddenly the pendant blasted a brilliant while light, which illuminated the entire void banishing all the darkness. Now transformed into the legendary Draconian sword able to defeat any evil, unable to see anything else Hitomi struck the chains binding the stranger, thus releasing another blast of light so powerful it pushed her back. Ones the light died Hitomi stood in a beautiful field.  
  
"This field fells filmier like I've seen it before but where? Of course! I saw this place in a vision, this is where Allen last saw his little sister." Said Hitomi aloud not expecting anyone to hear her.  
  
"Thank you Hitomi." she spun around apon hear her name Allen was standing behind her.  
  
'He must have been the figure chained down.' Said thought.  
  
"You saved my from that nightmare Hitomi, and I can never repay you for that." Said Allen his eyes now filled with emotions so many; it was hard to tell.  
  
"I didn't do it for payment Allen. I did because you are my friend." Said Hitomi defending her self from the idea that she wants payment.  
  
"You always did have a kind heart Hitomi, it's a true shame I never won It." said Allen with a hit of sorrow in his voice.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Hitomi woke up with Van keeling over her concern in his eyes; Hitomi smiled up at him.  
  
"I did it I freed Allen." Said Hitomi with great pride, which she should have not anybody could over come the human mind and bring back her friend. Hitomi looked down and the sword she used to break Allen's chains was in her hand its blade was a crystal red and its handle was pure gold.  
  
'With this sword I shall defeat Xerxes with the help of my friends.' Thought Hitomi smiling at the tool that would bring the downfall of the vampire Xerxes. After a brief welcome back Van, Hitomi, and Allen set off to destroy Xerxes.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Resting along side a lake for a short time Hitomi was sitting upon a rock with her bear foot in the unusually worm water.  
  
"You are vary lucky Van." Said Allen turning to face him.  
  
"Why is that Allen?" asked Van curious on how he how is considered lucky.  
  
"You have won Hitomi's heart, a feet not easily done my friend." Said Allen in an almost jealous voice.  
  
"It wasn't a race Allen, Hitomi and I were meant for each other," said Van lightly mad that Allen would think of Hitomi loving Van like some great feet.  
  
"I know that know, I feel almost foolish to have ever quart her." Said Allen honesty ringing in the young Knight of Heaven's voice.  
  
"It was foolish, Hitomi is amazing woman anyone would have tried to win her heart." Van spoke with passion and care even thought Allen was a ladies man he was still Van's friend and that meant something.  
  
"Yes, you are right my friend. But lets not focus on the past and it sorrows we must find Xerxes and destroy him before it is to late." Allen spoke rising himself up and mounting his horse. Van looked up at his friend with respect and honour.  
  
"Hitomi, we should get going." Called Van to one true love, the light that keeps him from the dark, the warmth he feels just thinking of her.  
  
*~~~*  
  
The three riders continued to look for the demon Xerxes, the sun would rise in two hours Van and Hitomi were started to worry the were out on the edge of a merciless desert, little shade would be found along the scattered tree which form the forest line. Out of pure luck Xerxes ship was hiding behind one of the sand dunes, thinking it was too good to be true Allen, Hitomi, and Van slowly crept up upon the ship. The hole on which the ship rested with in was quite deep and it would be difficult to get in unnoticed. They fell back to think of a plan on which to get in and kill Xerxes.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Hitomi and her super sensitive hearing.  
  
"It sounds like sand shifting." Said Van trying to identify the odd sound. Hitomi walked up to the top of the sand dune careful not to be seen. Surprise and worry painted on Hitomi face.  
  
"We have got to move this ship is taking off!" yelled Hitomi down to her friend and lover, Van and Allen quickly rushed up to Hitomi and saw it for them selves. The ship was slowly beginning to lift up. The three were panicking who knows when they would get another chance like this. With either genus or stupidity Allen just abroad threw the door to let the mobile suits out following his lead Van and Hitomi followed, they all expected to be rushed by soldiers but none were in the bay in fact everything was quiet deathly quite. Neither Van nor Hitomi could hear anything sounding alive they began to slowly walk threw hall and looking threw the room no one was found which was puzzling, who was fly the ship? Suddenly Allen found one room pitch dark and it stank like something rotting, covering his mouth he looked inside laying there in plies there the missing men drained of all there blood. Allen told Van not to let Hitomi see this disgust Allen shut the door and they continued searching for Xerxes. Entering the living room the found Xerxes staring into the fire with only dimly lit candles giving them light.  
  
"So you've come to destroy me have you? Is this the thanks you give me for giving you the gift of immortality?" said Xerxes throwing class of wine into the fire causing it to grow more intensely.  
  
"You cursed me Xerxes becoming a vampire is not nor ever will be a gift." Spat Hitomi at the vermin Xerxes. Xerxes turned to look at them he wore black pants tucked into tall back boots, with a blood red shirt, and a blue vest. He picked up his sword sitting in the mantle of the fireplace.  
  
"I hope you are prepared to die." Spoke Xerxes with such an evil voice it could wither a flower.  
  
"We shall see who dies tonight Xerxes." All three charged Xerxes using his super speed he dodged all three attacks, Xerxes moved behind Allen and tried to square him threw the stomach but Allen was able to move in time but was stuck in the leg rendering him unable to walk let alone fight. Van and Hitomi fought side by side as Xerxes was starting to weaken and pushed back he grabbed Hitomi's sword ones pendant and threw it across the room with out her noticing. Hitomi suddenly become disgusted with her self when she realised what she had become Van was continuing the attack but Hitomi had stopped. Xerxes pushed Van back against the wall.  
  
"Why did I ever turn you Hitomi? You've rejected me sense day one you should be punished. But along as you have your true love with you, nothing I give you would truly to the damage I want. I know." Said Xerxes a wicked smile growing on his lips.  
  
"I release you Van you are no longer a vampire." Van skin changed back to it normal living shade and all the powers going along with being a vampire were gone. Xerxes smiled baring his fangs and began to laugh in triumph.  
  
"How will your love survive this Hitomi? As he ages you will remain ageless; when he dies you will remain. Can you live with that? Surely when he grows older he will begin to curse you and hate you for being ageless then we shall see what will become of the happy couple." Xerxes laughed evilly as the impacted of it all set in, Hitomi's legs became weak and she slowly descended to the ground her gentle soul being crushed. Van watched as his loves soul slowly died and he wouldn't have it, he couldn't live with out her, he lost her ones he wont lose her again. Van noticed something in the corner of his eye, threw one of the small holes in the boarded up windows a small beam of sunlight was shinning threw with all it's might. Thinking with his heart and not his head Van charged at Xerxes with no weapons who was to besy laughing to noticed him coming Van tackled Xerxes pushed Xerxes and himself out one of the boarded window into the warmth of the morning sun. Xerxes screamed in pain as his skin was being burn up by the sun, he watch as his body was turned to dust thus being the end the vampire Xerxes.  
  
*~~~*  
  
When Hitomi saw Van go threw the window her heart took over and she forgot that he was a Draconian she raced after her love jumping into the sunlight, burning her skin she still perused Van. Hitomi caught up with Van quickly and moved so that her body would take the full force of the impact.  
  
Van felt Hitomi burning skin on his he opened his eyes and seen the face of his one true love looking back at him, his wings burst threw his shirt letting feathers rain down from the sky. The two lovers safely landed on the ground and Van franticly started to look for a place for Hitomi to hide but there was nothing Van began to cry rivers of tears as he watched his one true love die. Tears fell on Hitomi's facing looking like she too was crying human tears.  
  
"Van." Spoke Hitomi quietly Van looked down at her, her body wasn't burning anymore but slowly disappearing.  
  
"No Hitomi, please don't go.. I can't live lose you forever." Said Van between sobs; Van eyes were blood shot from his crying.  
  
"It's ok Van it doesn't hurt anymore." Said Hitomi weakly, disappearing more and more with every passing minuet.  
  
"Van promise me.... Promise you will fall in love again." Said Hitomi almost unable to say the words.  
  
"No I will never love again, you are my one true love." said Van shaking his head.  
  
"I want you to be happy." Hitomi managed to chock out.  
  
"I will love again Hitomi I promise." Said Van looking away for only a moment. Hitomi smiled happily.  
  
"I..love..you." were Hitomi's last words before to faded completely. Van clenched his fists and pounding on the sand lifting his hand up to the sky Van screamed in agony and pain.  
  
"WHICH EVER GOD IS UP THERE BRING HER BACK! OR YOU WILL HAVE ME AS AN ENEMY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Van yelled to the heavens, nothing happened in a moment of grief Van found a small knife behind his back he raised it above his chest with intentions to stab himself. Van couldn't live without the chance to see Hitomi, hear her laugh, smell her hair look into her bright green eyes. But before Van could stab himself he heard Hitomi voice.  
  
"Don't you keep your promises Van, you promised me you would fall in love again not kill your self. And they say women are drama queens." With tears in his eyes Van watched as Hitomi began to come back first he could see right threw her then she became solid with the right skin color she was alive again. Van embarrassed her in his arms planing to never let her go.  
  
"You..... came..... back." Was all Van managed to say. He looked her in the eyes and felt her check making sure she was there.  
  
"He said it wasn't my time I've have more to do and I think you had something to do with it, I came back as a human but I still have the powers of a vampire except the ageless part." Said Hitomi with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you came back as a ghost as long as you came back." Said Van whom was then taken in by the most personate kiss of all time and all races.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Not long after Van and Hitomi got married the wedding was the largest Gaea had ever seen even Hitomi's family and friends were there, after Hitomi had explained all about Gaea, the war, and how she and Van meant and Xerxes. Hitomi's father had questioned Van extensively to make sure that this man was right for his little girl. After the wedding and it was time to go home Hitomi's mother wouldn't leave so Her mother, father and brat brother moved to Gaea and lives not far from Hitomi and Van. Soon Hitomi and Van was blessed with two children a boy named Falken with Hitomi hair color but Van hair stile and Hitomi's green eyes and a girl named Emoko with Van's hair color but Hitomi hair stile and Van's red eyes. Both children were part Draconian part human with the powers of a vampire.  
  
Thus end the tail of the love the survived the curse of the vampire. Love truly Concurs all Demons  
  
The End  
  
Complete 1:47am  
  
I have a lot of fun writing this story. But I'm saddened that I had to end it so soon I had planed to go a lot longer but I guess it wasn't went t to be I hope you enjoyed reading it as mush as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review. 


End file.
